


Любопытство - двигатель общения

by Outcaster



Series: Цикл "Двигатели" [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Het, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Routine, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outcaster/pseuds/Outcaster
Summary: Университетские будни невозможно представить без обеденного перерыва и дружеских сходок в столовойНемного нытья о насущном, дискуссии по поводу еды и отвлеченные темы для переключения от текущих напрягов
Series: Цикл "Двигатели" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743517





	Любопытство - двигатель общения

Когда студент голоден — он направляется в столовую.

Когда студент голоден и богат — он выискивает кафешку неподалеку от университета.

Когда студент не только голоден, богат, но еще и благоразумен — он предпочитает остаться в аудитории с заранее припасенными пожитками.

Несмотря на наличие последнего пункта, Сэрин все равно шла в сторону находящейся в их корпусе столовой, которую полноценной можно было назвать с большой натяжкой — всего процентов пять еды действительно готовили на месте, пока оставшиеся 95 состояли из стандартного набора любого магазина, разве что с ценами пониже. Поэтому данная секция воспринималась больше как обеденный зал, куда стекались ради обеда в компании, чем в поисках полноценного перекуса, и именно за этим и шла девушка, следуя сообщениям от Кая и поддержке Субина.

Обоих парней она нашла у окна и как раз в ближайшем доступе от «кассы» — по ее личному рейтингу, это было одно из выгоднейших мест, единственным недостатком которого было наличие регулярных лишних ушей. Хотя, в принципе, ничего такого они и не обсуждали — занудство преподов, попытки разгрести домашку и «господисдохнутьхочунетусил» — типичные проблемы студенчества. Коротко поприветствовав их, Сэрин разложила на столе свои нескромные пожитки, состоящие из термоса, шоколадки, галетного печенья и торжественно выданных матерью хлебцов, чтоб дочь, по ее словам, «жрала меньше, а сладким уже с другими делилась, раз скупает по привычке».

— Ого, что за пиршество? Опять у твоей группы камбэк, и ты к этому случаю скупила полмагазина? — поинтересовался Субин, рассматривая предложенный ассортимент.

— Не совсем — мама во время последнего визита обнаружила мою заначку к этому торжественному событию, и пригрозила, что либо заберет все с собой, либо я безвозмездно делюсь с вами, делаю фотоотчет и получаю хоть какой-то шанс попробовать эти вкусности, — на одном дыхании мрачно проговорила девушка. — К примеру, я слышала, что этот шоколад с мятой считается очень вкусным, но так до сих пор не пробовала — дорогой, зараза…

— Э, нет, это не ко мне, — Субин скорчил гримасу, едва только услышав комбинацию слов «мятный шоколад». — Не в восторге от него, хотя Ёнджун просто от счастья готов прыгать при его виде. О, помяни черта, — внезапно добавил он, бросив взгляд на входную дверь. — Он, конечно, грозился прийти сюда, но я думал, его снова в старостате закидают обязанностями по самое «не балуй».

— Чего так? — спросил Хюнинкай, не отказавшийся от угощения, в обмен предлагая фирменные домашние сэндвичи. — Что-то происходит?

— Ага, и, как назло, именно в методический день нашей группы — сегодня же день факультета, к которому припахали в обязательном порядке большинство из нас. И ведь не отдохнешь толком, все репетиции да репетиции, а отработки пар никто не отменял.

— Бедное дитя, заставили пахать, выступать в свой выходной…

— Тебе повезло, что тебя сейчас наш куратор не услышал. Иначе бы ее коронное «Не выходной, а метод.день!» мигом свалило тебя с разворота и вернуло на жестокую бренную землю.

— Бедня-а-ага, — протянула Сэрин, вспоминая их празднование Дня переводчика, которое пришлось уже на выходной их группы. — Пойди скушай булочку, взбодрись!

Субин в ответ многозначительно взглянул на нее.

— Боюсь, после столовских булочек я смогу взбодриться максимум для того, чтобы сказать врачам, чем именно траванулся, спасибо.

— Ну, значит, придется обойтись моими печеньками. Или, может, хлебцы хочешь?

— От хлебцов откажусь, а за печенье спасибо, — произнес парень перед тем, как начать есть, и Сэрин благодушно улыбнулась, после чего сделала очередной глоток кофе из термоса.

Рядом послышался приближающийся топот шагов, а после Ёнджун приземлился на последний пустующий стул за их столиком.

— Иногда век бы не видел этих занудных лиц со старостата. Хоть бы идеи толковые предлагали, а так клише на клише плагиатом погоняет. Всем привет, простите за интервенцию в ваше уютное пространство — жуть как вымотался, даже до аудитории щас не дойду.

— Ничего, — махнули рукой одновременно и Сэрин, и Кай — одна по привычке и отходчивости, другой чисто по дружелюбному характеру.

— Ты лучше скажи, какие новости с расписанием репетиций — у нас точно не будет никакой генеральной? — поинтересовался Субин.

— Точно, вот на 120 процентов говорю — они в вас достаточно уверены, да и с вашей замотанностью наконец-то сжалились дать хоть каплю свободы перед выходом.

— Отлично. Еще одного марш-броска в подобных темпах я б не выдержал.

— Теперь боюсь представить, что вы там такого готовите… — поежился Кай, посматривая на участников диалога.

Субин на это только отмахнулся, а Ёнджун хмыкнул.

— Сам номер — фигня, нам лишь нужно воспроизвести псевдоперевод с учетом всех ложных друзей переводчика. Весь прикол в трех вещах — не сбиться, не вдумываться в смысл и не заржать в голос на отдельных моментах.

Тем временем второкурсник обратил внимание на помалкивающую Сэрин, которая продолжала потягивать кофе и потихоньку тянуться к заветной шоколадке.

— Я смотрю, ты часто с собой кофе в термосе носишь, — задумчиво сказал Ёнджун, рассматривая черный термос с узором, состоящим из анимированных персонажей. — Кстати, на этой почве неплохой вопрос возник: кто вообще какой кофе предпочитает?

— Вообще с коньяком, конечно, но поскольку мы люди приличные и спорные темы особо не поднимаем, то просто капучино, — мрачно пошутила обладательница термоса, делая глоток побольше и тут же шипя от раздражения — иногда хорошая теплоустойчивость играла с ней злую шутку.

— Не без этого, конечно, учитывая придирчивость некоторых во время пар и объемы домашки, растущие в геометрической прогрессии, — Хюнинкай согласно кивнул, воскрешая в памяти количество заданий на выходных и ужасаясь. — Матерь Божья, сколько мы все это делать будем…

— Я уже мечтаю получить бан на занятия нашей грамматички. Пофиг на диплом и рейтинг — своими самовосхваляемыми речами она доведет любого, — обреченно выдохнула Сэрин.

— Ты упустила еще ее любимое «Да что вы знаете, вот я со своим опытом.!», после которого сбежать хотят даже глухие, хромые и ныне покойные.

— А, точно, как же я так.

На какое-то время все мирно сошлись на том, что стоит внимание уделить и еде, а Ёнджуну, заявившемуся лишь со стаканчиком чая, даже перепало немного шоколада, отчего, как он сказал, «даже стамина пополнилась».

— Вот я еще тут подумал, — протянул он, словно не вынося даже двух минут тишины, — а кто-то из вас вообще ведет блоги? Эту идею можно было бы классно реализовать в каких-либо конкурсах или номерах выступления, но я вообще не шарю в этой теме.

— Текстовый.

— Видео.

— Мысленный — в стиле «пережили, прокрутили и забыли все к чертям».

Ёнджун ехидно улыбнулся на последнее, ожидая от своего друга нечто подобное.

— Как я и думал. А что с тонкостями ведения? Может, фишки какие имеются?

— Фишка всего одна, — подала голос Сэрин, — прокричись в ноосферу, где ты как бы открыто обитаешь, но тебя никто не замечает.

— То есть?..

— То есть, блог-то я, может и веду, только подписчиков и реакций по нулям. А рекламировать среди знакомых… хм, не лучшая идея — мои вкусы весьма специфичны, и эту тайну я вам тоже не открою.

— Намек понят, — Ёнджун хохотнул, поворачиваясь уже к Каю. — А что насчет видео-формата?

— В основном, все то же самое, что и текстовыми, — задумчиво произнес парень, провожая печальным взглядом последний кусочек шоколада в руках второкурсника, — только видео и пиарить проще, и идей можно взять на больший охват, чем в тексте.

— Вот как… Вот черт, сколько времени! — подхватился внезапно Ёнджун, наскоро беря в руки рюкзак и суетясь. — Мне уже надо в аудитории быть, пока передашь в нужные руки всю информацию… Все, увидимся со всеми позже, пересечемся потом на концерте, а с Субином и того быстрее. Ни пуха, дружище!

— К черту, — раздраженно отреагировал он на упоминание главной мозоли дня, пока его друг, едва не врезаясь во входящих людей, направлялся к своим.

Сэрин секунду-другую пристально рассматривала дверной проем, а потом выдала:

— Знаешь, вы так часто видитесь с Ёнджуном, что я вас уже понемногу начинаю шипперить.

На какой-то момент в глазах обоих собеседников проявился шок, но потом Субин очухался и насмешливо усмехнулся.

— Не спеши: ваш с ним пейринг выигрышнее и по гендеру, и по сходству. Одни только истории о ваших чаепитиях чего стоят — то и выслушиваю от Ёнджуна, что вы с ним то одинаково от музыки фанатеете, то авторов одних и тех же читаете, то разделяете «теплые чувства» к отдельным преподавателям, — на этот раз настала очередь девушки застыть в шоке, а после густо покраснеть — возможно, до этого ей даже в голову не приходила подобная мысль.

Или не было кому ее произнести.

— С-с-сменим лучше тему! — с запинкой произнесла Сэрин, желая отвести внимание от упомянутых ранее деталей. На досуге она уже сама над ними поразмышляет. — Мы же так собираемся вместе редко, потому что обычно у нас совершенно разные привычки в еде. Где вы предпочитаете перекус?

— Я обычно захожу сюда купить еды, а потом перебираюсь в коридор или на улицу, — охотно ответил Кай, поддерживая инициативу. Похоже, ему было неловко обсуждать такие щепетильные темы. — Сегодняшние сэндвичи — разовая акция, потому что, как блудный сын, заявился домой вчера с ночевкой впервые за последние пару месяцев. А мама с радости и приготовила большой завтрак на всю честную семью, еще и каждому раздала еды с собой, «негоже ведь давать деточке голодать».

— Завидую, — хмыкнула Сэрин, печально поглядывая на хлебцы. — А ты, Субин? Часто на пары из-за обеда, например, опаздываешь? Потому что с привычками Кая я точно помню, как тот залетал в аудиторию на последних секундах прямо перед носом преподавателя.

— Сложно опоздать туда, где уже находишься, — философски заметил он, пожимая плечами. — Разве что совершаю иногда с Ёнджуном вылазки то в столовую, то в кафе ближайшее. Кстати, вот вам лайфхак на будущее — брать еду для своих лучших врагов стоит из вон той кафешки напротив окна, — махнул рукой в сторону небольшого одноэтажного заведения. — Они как раз профессионально маскируют просроченные продукты и товары — сверху на витрине свежак, а из склада достают еду годичной давности.

— На собственном опыте проверяли?

— Слава Богу, нет — вовремя слухи доползли, да и среди своих постоянно предупреждают осторожнее с округой быть.

— Это да… — протянул согласно Хюнинкай, ненароком взглянув на циферблат часов. — … Ребят, вы как хотите, а сейчас нам придется разогнаться до максимальных скоростей — пара начнется уже через минуту, а препод сейчас как раз из принципиальных — мигом глотки перегрызет за опоздание.

— Теперь удачи уже вам, — Субин засмеялся, наблюдая за тем, как его друзья сразу начали паниковать, собирая сумки и спеша на выход. — А я пока передохну еще чуток, и на подвиги. Будете созерцать мое блистание на сцене потом.

— Разумеется, — подмигнула Сэрин, торопя замешкавшегося Кая на выход. — До встречи! Мы займем тебе потом местечко в зрительских рядах.

— Да идите уже! — подогнал их сидящий парень, мысленно смеясь во весь голос и уже представляя, как после его выступления те будут едва ли не транспарант готовить, обозначая свое присутствие и поддержку. С этими ребятами его университетская жизнь заиграла новыми красками, поскольку из-за язвительного характера и якобы зазнайства из-за дружбы с Ёнджуном многие предпочитали обходить его стороной. А тут, повстречав этих двоих, он мог спокойно опустить колкость-другую и понимать, что ее воспримут правильно — как простую, но чуть неумелую шутку, а не обидятся, принимая все на свой счет. Да и они, как он видел, тоже наслаждались совместным времяпровождением, расслабляясь и спокойно обсуждая то да се без страха насмешки.

И он действительно чувствовал себя счастливым в их компании.

Значит ли это, что для него любопытство тогда — двигатель общения?

Скорее всего, ведь не попробуй он влиться тогда в разговор, так и продолжил бы оставаться одиночкой без права на равные отношения с однокурсниками.


End file.
